Love and Cybernetics Mix?
by ghost509
Summary: My version on how the Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Specialists cam to be. Rated M for slash, language, gore, death, etc.


**(This is my version of the pasts of the Bo3 specialists. A good portion is canon, but some is mixed/made up.)**

* * *

 **(Streets of London, England)**

It's raining over the city of London right now, giving the city a gloom tone. A man walked among of sea of people, head hung and staring down at the concrete.

 _"Stage four cancer?"_ David Wilkes, a man of African decent thought with a frown. He was 5'9, bald, with brown eyes, and he was fairly fit. He wore black jeans, a brown blazer with a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a dark blue tie.

He had just gotten out of his doctors office, where he was told he was diagnosed with stage four cancer, the deadliest stage. Right now the cancer was spreading through his body, and his doctor told him he had only two days to live.

 _"How am I going to tell him?"_ David didn't notice, but he had been walking for a long time. So long, that he actually made it back to the house he and his friend share. In fact, a week for now would be the anniversary of them moving in together. The house was like any other. Two story, white wood with four windows, in pairs of two, on the first and second floor. The small front lawn they had was short and green, with no fences.

Sighing, he walked up the seven concrete steps, before pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Walking into the house, he noticed his friend, Tavo Rojas in the kitchen, stirring what he would guess was soup in a large, silver kitchen pan. Tavo was of Hispanic decent. He was 5'5, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and he was just a _little_ bit on the chunky side. But, that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own in a fight. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks.

Hearing the door close, Tavo looked back, and smiled at seeing his friend.

"Ah, David. The soup should be done soon." Tavo informed. The soup was made with a secret recipe, created by his ancestors. But when he saw the frown on his friends face, he grew worried. "David, what is wrong?"

"...Sit down Tavo. We-we need to talk."

 **(Four hours later.)**

It's 12 at night, and David was slumped on the couch, staring blindly as ad after ad played on the TV. The bright screen contrasted against the dark room, and was it's only light source.

After David informed Tavo on the matter at hand, Tavo spent three hours trying to reassure David that everything would be all right. But David wasn't ignorant. There was no cure for cancer, and the medicine David would need to stay alive was too expensive. It couldn't be afforded on a College professors, let alone two(they each were a professor).

So David told Tavo to drop and the two ate takeout, due to Tavo forgetting the soup and ruining it. Tavo went to sleep 40 minutes ago, leaving David alone, and to his thoughts.

"Shite, haven't called mum or dad yet to tell them." He sighed and got up from the couch, before another ad started to play.

"Are you injured, in need of money, have a rare disease, or have some sort of cancer and am looking for a way out of the depressing time of your life, but don't consider suicide an option?" A mans' voice asked over the TV.

"You better believe it." David stated, while sitting back down. He usually wouldn't care about ads like this. But considering the situation, he _was_ desperate.

"Then come down to 'DNI Labs and Research' and we'll help you in any way we can. We just ask for a small favor in return. Just come to 49 Featherstone Street, and we'll get you signed up and helped out in minutes." **(Note, I have zero knowledge of addresses in the UK. So...yeah)**

The ad shut off, and then static started playing on the screen. David sat there, staring as the static started to dance. He pulled out his phone and immediately typed in the address. He ran out the door, but made sure to lock the bottom lock before he left.

"David. I-I need to tell you something." Tavo walked down the stairs and into the living room, only to realize David was gone. "David?"

 **(DNI Labs and Research. CEO Office)**

"And you're sure you can help me?"

"Of course Mr. Wilkes. With our technology, we'll rid the cancer from your body completely." Sebastian Kruger informed with a small smile. He was in his late 50s, stood at 5'5, and had brown eyes and gray, balding hair. He was Caucasian, and wore a gray suit with blue tie.

"But how can I repay you? From what you've told me, you'll be sending thousands to help me."

"Like the commercial said David, can I call you David?" Kruger didn't wait for a reply. "All we require is that you test some of our products. Cars, appliances weapons-"

"Weapons?"

"Ah yes. We're hired by a private military company to make weapons, the likes the world has never seen. That won't be a problem, will it be David?"

"I...I don't know."

"Come now Mr. Wilkes, there must be someone you want to grow old with." David seemed hesitant, Kruger smirked. "High school crush? Sister of a friend? Roommate?" David seemed to straighten in his seat at that, Kruger was getting closer. "Oh that's a-dorable. What's her name? Is "she" even a "she"?"

Kruger could see Wilkes cheeks darken at that. So it was a guy?

"Seems like I hit the nail on the head. Listen to me Mr. Wilkes, I swear on my dead grandmothers grave we'll get rid of this cancer, and make sure you get home to the love of your life." Sebastian opened a drawer and reached inside, before pulling out and sitting a piece of paper and black pen onto the desk. "Just sign here, here, and initial here, and we'll get you ready for surgery."

David still seemed hesitant, even when he picked up the pen and went to sign the first.

"I'm sorry to keep asking, but you're sure this'll work?"

"You have my word, as a business man and someone who loves making people smile, this will work 100%."

It was nerve wracking, but it that meant he could live longer and profess his love, he would take it. Steeling his nerves, he signed on the two lines and initialed the third, before passing it back to Kruger.

"Excellent choice Mr. Wilkes." He folded the paper and placed it inside of his suit, before snapping his fingers twice. "Now, to get you ready for surgery."

David listened as the doors open, and had no time to react as two pairs of arms held on his own. Then a needle was stuck into his neck, and his vision started to fade. The last thing he saw, was a smirking Kruger as he stood up. And then, darkness.


End file.
